Eyes On The Bad Guy
by sharon mills
Summary: First story in my first time discipline series. Tony's eyes are on a pretty woman, instead of the suspect he is tailing. then he tries to catch the suspect without backup. Gibbs is not happy about either action. WARNING: Spanking of an adult.
1. Chapter 1

NCIS

First Time Discipline Series

Tony

Eyes On The Bad Guy

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

SUMMARY: This is the first story in my first time discipline series. I will post a story about each of the gang's first spankings by Gibbs, or in Jimmy's case, Ducky. In this one, Tony pays more attention to a pretty girl then he does the bad guy he is supposed to be tailing. Then he follows leads without backup. And Gibbs is not happy.

NOTES: In this story, Tony has been with the NCIS for one month. It is set pre-series.

WARNING: Contains the spanking of an adult.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Special Agent Tony DiNozzo stood outside a rundown apartment building, blowing on his frozen hands to try to warm them up. The snow that had started off as light flurries that morning, had turned into heavy wind-blown snow. The temperature had dropped to near freezing, and the light jacket that Tony wore provided little protection.

Gibbs and Tony had been trailing an ex-Marine Lieutenant named Randy Harrison. Harrison was believed to have been the leader of a group who stole weapons from a Naval base. Gibbs and Tony had followed the man to the apartment building and Gibbs followed him inside. Tony was told to wait outside and tail him when he left.

"Hello handsome." A female voice purred.

Tony turned and saw a woman in her early twenties standing there. She was wearing a very short skirt and strapless blouse that pushed up her ample breast, Tony had trouble keeping his eyes off of said breast.

"Aren't you cold?" Tony asked, a sly smile gracing his face.

"Sure am, do you want to warm me up?"

"Maybe, got any suggestions as to how?"

"Maybe."

"DiNozzo!" A voice hissed into his earwig, causing Tony to jump slightly. He had forgotten that Gibbs could hear every word that was said.

"Sorry Ma'am." He said, more professionally. "I'm waiting on someone."

"Too bad, sweet cheeks." The woman said, blowing him a kiss then walking away.

"Sorry Boss." Tony said into his jacket sleeve.

Another half an hour passed and Tony was getting really bored, his eyes started wondering over to the small group of prostitutes standing nearby. One of them in particular, the one who spoke to him earlier. She kept glancing his way and smiling seductively at him.

Tony knew that she was just trying to pick him up for money, but that did not stop him from smiling back. Soon, he was only looking at her and not the door.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs' voice in his earwig tore his attention away from the woman.

"Yeah, Boss?"

"Do you have a visual on Harrison?"

"No Boss." Tony said, trying not to panic. Did the suspect leave the building when he was looking at the woman?

"He should have walked by you." Gibbs said.

"Haven't seen him, Boss." Tony said, hoping he sounded more confident then he was.

"I'm doing a sweep of the building, hold your position."

"Right Boss."

Tony's eyes were now glued to the door, hoping that the man would exit. Hoping that he didn't let the man walk right by him. Hoping that Gibbs didn't kill him.

Half an hour later, a pissed off Gibbs walked out the door.

"You sure he didn't come through this door?" He asked the younger man.

"I'm sure Boss." Tony lied. He knew he should just own up to the truth, but was afraid that he would loose his job. He really liked working for NCIS, and really liked working for Gibbs. The gruff man scared the hell out of him at times, but he admired him and respected him. Tony felt bad about lying to him.

"We'll get him." Gibbs said, walking off. "Call it a day, see you in the morning."

"Sure thing Boss." Tony said to the retreating man.

Tony wanted to get out of the weather, wanted to warm up. But he knew he had to find Harrison. Someone must have seen him exit the building, he just had to find that someone.

An hour later, Tony was no closer to finding the man. But he was closer to being kicked off of Gibbs' team, he was planning on telling Gibbs the truth the next morning. He just hoped that he had Harrison and the weapons in his custody by then.

He knew that having them in his custody wouldn't help him stay on Gibbs' team, Gibbs made it clear from the very beginning that he wouldn't tolerate slackers on his team. But he hoped it would dissipate some of the older man's disappointment in him

"You still waiting on your friend, Handsome?"

Tony turned to see the woman from earlier.

"Yeah, have you seen him?" He took out the picture of Harrison and showed her.

"Sure did, what is it worth to you?"

Tony quickly pulled out his wallet and handed her a twenty dollar bill.

"He came out while you were looking at my legs." She said, with a seductive smile.

"Did you see where he went?"

"He hailed a cab and headed East."

"Thank you, you've been a big help."

"Anytime Handsome."

Tony ran to his car, now with a solid lead. All he had to do was call the local cab companies and find out where Harrison was dropped off at.

After forty-five minutes, Tony had that information. He learned that there was only one fair picked up in front of the apartment building during that time, and he matched Harrison's description. The man was dropped off at a storage building lot a few miles away.

Tony headed for the lot. He knew he should call for backup, but he wanted to show Gibbs that he was a good agent. That he could handle himself and be a valuable asset to NCIS.

He made it to the lot and headed for the Manager's office, then found out which building Harrison had rented.

Tony stopped one building from Harrison's and watched as Harrison and another man loaded large crates into a van.

"Got'cha." Tony said, as he pulled out his gun.

"NCIS!" He shouted, as he aimed the gun at the two men. "Don't move!"

The two men quickly put their hands up.

Tony tossed Harrison a pair of handcuffs.

"Cuff yourselves to your friend." He ordered.

Tony heard a noise behind him and started to turn, but then he felt his head explode in pain and he slumped to the ground out cold.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gibbs walked into the hospital, glaring at anyone who dared looking his way. He had received a call saying that Tony was found by the manger of a storage building, cuffed and unconscious.

He walked over to the admissions desk in the ER and glared at the nurse behind the desk.

"Can I help you?" she asked, unfazed by his glare.

"Agent Gibbs." He said, flashing his ID. "I was told Agent DiNozzo was admitted here."

"He is in with the doctor now, please have a seat."

"Agent Gibbs." Gibbs turned to see a young uniformed cop.

"Yes."

"Officer Hank Burnett, I was the first to arrive at the scene."

"What have you got?"

"The manager said that Agent DiNozzo was looking for a storage building being rented by a Randy Harrison. An hour after speaking with Agent DiNozzo, the manager was making his rounds and found your man handcuffed to the storage building's door. The building was clean."

"Did DiNozzo say anything?"

"No Sir, he never regained conscious."

"Is the scene secure?"

"Yes Sir, the officers were ordered to secure the scene, but not to enter it."

Gibbs saw a doctor heading his way and turned to him.

"Agent Gibbs?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I'm Dr. Jankins. Agent DiNozzo has a slight concussion, but is currently awake and alert."

"Can I see him?"

"Of course, we are keeping him overnight just to be on the safe side.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tony laid in the hospital bed, feeling guilty and embarrassed. He really blew it. Before he was only worried about being kicked off of Gibbs' team, now he was worried about being kicked out of NCIS. The thought about coming up with a very convincing lie had occurred to him, but he dismissed that idea. He would admit his actions and accept the punishment.

The door opened and Gibbs walked in, looking very pissed.

"What the hell were you thinking DiNozzo!" He barked. "Going in there without back up was a bone headed move!"

"Sorry boss." Tony said, his voice soft and unsure. He had seen Gibbs this mad before, but not at him. He took a deep breath and said, "Guess I should explain what happened."

"That would be nice." Gibbs said, his voice hard.

"I…um I lied about Harrison not coming out the door."

"You what!" Gibbs shouted, glaring at the younger man.

"I wasn't paying attention to the door." Tony admitted in a small voice. "I was looking at a woman, I guess he must have gotten by me. I was going to tell you the truth in the morning. I…I was just hoping to have Harrison and the weapons by then."

Gibbs silently counted to ten, but it didn't work. He was too furious to calm down.

"I found a witness that saw Harrison get into a cab, so I called the cab companies. I found out where he was dropped off and went there. I saw him and another man loading crates into a van, and I tried to arrest them. But a third perp snuck up behind me and hit me in the back of the head."

"Let me get this straight." Gibbs said, his voice cold and hard. "You weren't doing your job and let a suspect slip right by you, then you lied to me about it, you followed a lead to the suspect, and then tried to arrest them on your own without calling for back up."

"I didn't have time, they were almost done loading the van."

"You should have called before you went there."

"I know." Tony admitted.

"Can you describe the van?"

"It was black."

"License plate?"

"No."

Gibbs didn't saw another word, just turned and left. There was a lot more he wanted to say, but knew he had to calm down a little first. Usually he didn't bother calming down, just blow up at whoever was dumb enough to piss him off. But Tony was different, he didn't wasn't to say or do anything that he would later regret. Gibbs cared for the younger man, thought a lot of him.

Gibbs knew he had to make damn sure that this wasn't going to go on DiNozzo's record, something like this could really hurt his career. Dereliction of duty and breaking protocol on calling for backup were serious offences.

"Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs!" Gibbs looked in the direction of the voice and saw Abby rushing his way. "How's Tony?"

"He fine, Abbs." Gibbs assured the young woman, whom he considered a daughter.

"Then why do you look like he isn't fine?" Abby asked.

"He's alright, just a slight concussion."

"Why aren't you with him?"

"Because I figure if I stay, I'd add to his list of injuries."

"He mess up?" Abby asked with a wince.

"Big time."

"Will he be forgiven?"

"Of course." Gibbs smiled at her, Abby really was a caring person.

"He's family Gibbs." She said.

"I know."

"You won't let him get fired?"

"No."

"I'll go stay with him." Abby said.

Gibbs kissed her cheek and said, "I'm going to find Harrison."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tony felt sick to his stomach, and he knew it had nothing to do with his concussion. He couldn't get past the look of disappointment in his mentor's eyes.

The door opened again and Abby walked in and rushed over to the side of the bed, bending over and hugging Tony.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "Gibbs said you were okay, and you look okay. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Abbs.' Tony gave her a small smile.

"Gibbs was pissed." The Goth said, pulling a chair over and sitting down at Tony's side. "What did you do?"

Tony sighed and said, "I really screwed up."

"How?"

Tony told her the whole story and she listened intently, then reached out a hand and touched his arm gently. "Gibbs is going to kill you."

"No kidding." Tony sighed.

"It'll be okay." Abby smiled.

"How?" Tony sounded defeated. He knew he was in trouble. He knew he would, at the very least, get a black mark on his record. And more then likely be transferred from Gibbs team. The last punishment was the one he dreaded, he loved working with Gibbs.

"It will be." Abby said.

"I don't want to be kicked off of Gibb's team." Tony said, not completely sure why he was opening up to her. Tony really liked Abby, thought of her like a sister. But opening up to people had never been Tony's strong suite.

"You won't be." Abby assured him. "You're family."

"Doubt Gibbs agrees with you."

"That's where you're wrong. Gibbs is pissed at you because you put your career at risk, then you put your life at risk. And that is something that he doesn't take lightly. Gibbs likes you, I know he doesn't always act like it, but that's just the way he is."

Tony wasn't sure why, but he believed the woman. Maybe this wasn't as bad as he thought; maybe his career wasn't over before it even started.

"Gibbs will punish you for this." Abby said. "Then it will be over, you'll be forgiven."

"H..How will he punish me?"

"A method that has worked out well for him."

What method?" Tony asked, not liking the sound of it. Images of him doing a hundred pushups, running ten miles, or scrubbing the bathroom with a toothbrush filtered through his head.

"You'll find out tomorrow." Abby said. "Now, how about I sneak you in some decent food? I passed the supper cart on my way in and the food didn't smell too pleasant."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

What do you think? I will have the rest posted shortly.


	2. Chapter 2

NCIS

Eyes On The Bad Guy

Chapter # 2

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I want to thank everyone for their kind reviews, I really appreciate it. I am glad that you like the story. Please keep the reviews coming.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning, Tony was released from the hospital. He had just finished getting dressed when the door opened and Abby walked in, pushing a wheelchair.

"Morning, Tony." She smiled cheerfully. "Need a ride?"

"Sure Abbs, but not in the wheelchair."

"Hospital protocol." The young woman said. "Trust me, I've been here to pick up agents before. Now plant your butt." The last sentence was said with more force.

"Yes Ma'am." Tony said, giving the Goth a salute. He sat in the wheelchair and said, "Home James."

"Nope." Abby said. "I've got orders to take you to NCIS."

"Why?" Tony asked, all humor gone from his voice. He was hoping to postpone facing Gibbs a little longer. "It's Saturday."

"Since when does that mean we don't work, Tony?" Abby asked, as she pushed the chair. "Elevator or stairs?"

"Elevator." Tony said quickly.

"Chicken." Abby pouted, heading towards the elevators.

"Doc said I needed another day off." Tony informed her.

"I know. But Gibbs wants you at NCIS. "

They entered the empty elevator car and Abby hit the right button, she waited until the doors closed before continuing.

"Gibbs caught Harrison and his two accomplishes, they were stationed at the same base."

"How'd he find them?" Tony asked, feeling ashamed for not catching them himself.

"He had me check the video surveillance from the storage building, saw the whole thing. Them loading the van, and hitting you. Got a license plate number and found the van. He followed the van and saw the exchange, caught the people buying the weapons too."

"So Gibbs must be in a good mood." Tony said, hopefully.

"Nope." Abby said, as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. "He's more pissed then before. Apparently you didn't even check to see if anyone else was there, just charged in."

Tony moaned.

"If you cry a little, he'll go easier on you." Abby said. "Usually works for me."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gibbs was in Director Morrow's office, briefing him about the case.

"Okay." Morrow said. "That's the official report, now tell me what really happened."

"Never could get anything past you." Gibbs smiled. Then his face got serious as he added, "But I wasn't trying to get anything past you this time, I was planning on telling you everything."

"I know."

"Agent DiNozzo screwed up, big time." Gibbs explained everything that Tony had told him.

"How do you want to handle this?"

"Unofficially."

"He does have the makings for a mighty fine agent." Morrow agreed. "Just a tad bullheaded." Then he smiled and said, "Reminds me of another agent."

"Yeah, Mike was a real handful." Gibbs said, knowing that the other man was referring to him. He had to admit, Tony was a lot like him when he was younger.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tony rode in the passenger seat staring out the window, finally he turned his gaze over to the driver.

"What is Gibbs gonna do?" He asked.

Abby glanced over at the man, and gave a small smile. "My guess is spank you."

"W…what?" Tony asked, shocked. He stared wide eyed at the Goth, then he laughed and shook his head. "Nice one, Abbs."

"I'm serious Tony." Abby said. "Gibbs deals with his people unofficially, so there won't be any formal reprimand."

"There is no way in hell I'm letting him spank me." Tony said, still letting the information sink in.

"Then you'll have a black mark in your record." Abby said. "Gibbs won't force you to take the spanking, the choice is yours. I always choose the spankings though. That way when it's over, it's over. Your slate is wiped clean."

"He really spanks you?"

"A few times, not many."

"And you let him?"

"Of course, I trust Gibbs. And he would never spank me if I didn't deserve it. Come on Tony, you have to admit that you deserve some type of punishment for what you did. You let a suspect slip past you because you were too busy looking at a pair breasts. You lied to Gibbs about it. You followed a lead on a suspect and tried to apprehend two suspects without back up. And you really pissed off Gibbs."

"I know." Tony said in defeat. "But why a spanking?"

"Because Gibbs likes you." Abby said, earning her a strange look from her passenger. "I know he doesn't say it, but you are very important to him. You are a member of his team, he looks out for his team. He protects us, even from ourselves."

The rest of the ride was made in silence, Tony still not completely believing that his boss planned on spanking him. But the man had to admit that the spanking did sound better then having a black mark on his record. He really loved his job and didn't want anything to jeopardize it, not even his own foolish behavior.

He also liked the thought of Gibbs caring enough about him to choose a method of punishment that would allow him to stay on his team.

They made it to NCIS and Abby told Tony that Gibbs wanted him to wait in autopsy for him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tony had been in the empty autopsy room for almost an hour when the doors opened and Gibbs entered, still looking pissed.

"I'm sorry Boss." Tony said.

"You did three things wrong." Gibbs said, glaring at the younger man. "List them."

Tony swallowed the lump in his throat and said "I wasn't watching the door like I was supposed to, instead I was looking at a pretty woman. Then I lied to you. Then I went in search of Harrison without calling for back up."

"All three deserves punishment." Gibbs said. "The question is, what sort of punishment."

Tony couldn't believe he was about to ask for a spanking, but he knew it was better then the official route. And he knew he earned the punishment. He had behaved like a hormonal teenager, and then a reckless teenager.

"Abby said you sometimes dealt with things like this, um…unofficially."

"You want me to whip your ass with my belt?"

"No!" Tony quickly stated, then sighed. "I mean, yes."

"Do you trust me to deal with it my way?' Gibbs asked.

"Yes." Tony said without hesitation. He trusted Gibbs more then he ever thought possible.

"You did three things wrong." Gibbs said. "Which has earned you three punishments."

Tony again swallowed the lump in his throat, but nodded.

"First we'll deal with the lying." Gibbs said, walking to the sink. Tony followed, and then looked at the older man with wide eyes when he saw him putting some hand soap on a paper towel. "Open up."

Tony clamped his mouth shut.

"Now DiNozzo." Gibbs barked in his Gunny voice. Tony immediately obeyed and opened his mouth. Gibbs put the soggy paper towel in the younger man's mouth. "Shut." He ordered. Tony closed his mouth and his eyes, as the soap mixed with his saliva and ran under his tongue.

"Lying to me about anything always results in this." Gibbs said, sternly. "Understand?"

Tony nodded his head, and then regretted it as the sudden movement of his head caused the soapy saliva to run down his throat.

After an agonizing three minutes, which Tony would swear was a lot longer, Gibb nodded his head to the sink. Tony quickly spit the paper towel into the trashcan, and then turned on the faucet. He scooped handful after handful of water into his mouth, then spit it into the sink.

"That's enough." Gibbs said, after the sixth handful of water. Tony reluctantly turned off the water.

"Now for not watching the door." Gibbs said, as he unbuckled his belt and removed it. "Bend over the table."

Tony stared at the wide leather strap in his boss's hand, then slowly turned and did as he was ordered. He leaned over the table and took a deep breath.

Gibbs stood behind Tony and raised the doubled belt high, then smacked it down hard on Tony's butt. Tony gritted his teeth, but remained silent. Another hard lash landed just below the first, then another below it. Tony remained quiet as the fire built up. He didn't know a belt could hurt that much.

Three more was delivered in quick session in the same spot and had Tony breathing hard and squeezing his eyes shut to stop the tears that tried to escape.

Gibbs stopped and gave Tony a few moments to compose himself.

"Now for the poorest of your choices." Gibbs said, his voice stern. "This job is dangerous, you do not add to that danger by pulling a bone-headed stunt like not calling for backup."

Gibbs place a hand on Tony's lower back, then brought the belt down hard directly on the younger man's sit spot where his butt met his thighs. Gibbs knew that that would make sitting painful for awhile. Four more hard lashes were applied to the exact same spot, causing Tony to jump and hiss in pain.

Tony's butt was on fire and he was trying hard not to cry out in pain, he wasn't sure if he could take anymore.

Gibbs brought the belt down on his upper thighs and Tony couldn't stop the whimper that escaped his lips, or the few tears that started to roll down his cheeks. Two more hard lashes to the same spot had his crying hard.

"You never put yourself in unnecessary danger." Gibbs said, bringing the belt down on his butt. "You always call for backup." Another swat to his butt had Tony sobbing. Gibbs gave him five more hard swats to his butt, bringing the total to twenty, leaving the younger man sobbing hard.

Gibbs replaced his belt and gave Tony time to compose himself. Tony slowly stood up, whimpering slightly as the rough material of his pants rubbed against his scolded butt.

"It's over." Gibbs said, softly. "Alls forgiven."

Tony nodded, not trusting his voice yet.

"And that was good work tracking down the taxi." Gibbs told him.

"Thanks Boss." Tony smiled, despite the fact that his butt was throbbing.

"Doc said for you to take the day off, but I don't want you alone." Gibbs said, "I've had enough experience with concussions to know that you shouldn't be alone."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tony slowly and painfully walked into Abby's lab, the young Goth was standing in front of her computer.

"Tony." She smiled, rushing to him and hugging him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Abbs." He smiled.

"There's a futon over there." She nodded toward the said item. Then she picked up a stuffed Hippo form her desk and handed it to him. "Bert makes a great pillow."

"Thanks Abbs." Tony said, taking the stuffed animal.

Tony stretched out on his stomach and laid his head on the animal, which made a loud farting noise.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THE END

What do you think? The next story in my first time discipline stories is McGee.


End file.
